


Fly Me to the Moon

by alfing



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Humor, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, References to Shakespeare, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: I just wanted them to quote Shakespeare with each other and this is what happened.Just lots of fluff.





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Frank Sinatra while writing this so that explains all of the Sinatra references right.
> 
> I own nothing except that I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy the gay.

When Charles first met Erik, the night was just as chilly as it was right then. Except this time, he could enjoy the view of the stars, each one twinkling millions and billions of lightyears away. From his bedroom window, it was difficult to get a clear look at the scene, but it was beautiful nonetheless. There was a slight breeze as he leaned against the windowsill, head peeking out of the room. Nights like these were nice. There were no storms to shut him indoors and no clouds to paint the sky a blank, black canvas. Besides, the night was his preferred time of day, the light from the moon not as harsh as the sun’s, the quiet noises softer than the morning. He heard the nightsong of a nightingale and sighed fondly as though he were listening to Frank Sinatra. The sudden presence of another mind brought him from his reverie.

Looking down, Charles noticed Erik standing below his window, gazing up at him with a raised brow. “Evening,” he greeted softly, offering a sweet smile. “Couldn’t sleep?”

The other man looked away briefly, a short chuckle escaping him. “No, not really,” Erik replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I thought I’d take a walk to ease my mind.” He returned his gaze to the telepath. “Care to join me?”

Charles’s smile widened. “Of course.”

 

It had only taken a few minutes for him to hurry down the steps and out the door to meet Erik where he left him. Charles then followed the taller man down the gravel path, walking in a companionable silence. It took a moment for the two to actually say anything to one another, feeling more comfortable when there were no words that needed to be exchanged between them.

“The stars look lovely tonight,” Charles blurted, looking up at the twinkling lights again. Erik followed his gaze with equal wonder, mouth twitching as he suppressed a smile.

“Indeed,” he agreed before turning his eyes to the telepath.

“You know, in the olden days, the stars were believed to be a symbol of destiny. Two lovers could determine their fates with those blaring balls of gas,” Charles noted as he continued to stare upward. “A bit romantic, isn’t it?”

“‘It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves,’” Erik quoted, continuing to look at his companion, noticing how his cheeks turned pale in the cold air and how his eyes reflected the glow of the stars. Those very blue eyes moved quickly to meet his own with an obvious spark of amusement.

“Quoting Shakespeare, are we?” the telepath questioned in a playful tone.

The other man shrugged in response. “It fit the moment, didn’t it?”

“That it did, my friend,” Charles turned away again, this time a pink tint was painted in his cheeks. “But while I do admire your taste in literature, your interest in music, on the other hand...”

Erik let out a scoff. “What’s wrong with my music?” he demanded curiously, raising a brow.

“Well, Marlene Dietrich is an excellent actress, but her songs-”

“You leave Marlene, alone Charles,” Erik interrupted defensively. “How about you and your Sinatra? I notice you dancing in your study when he comes on the radio. While I think it’s rather adorable how you enjoy shaking your bottom as you mouth the lyrics, I-”

“You were _watching_?” the telepath turned a bright red at the realization, mouth agape as though his ~~friend~~ (former friend as of now. After that comment, there was no way Charles would not consider him his enemy) had said something outrageous like considering mass genocide (which would be absolutely _ridiculous_ of course, Erik would never do something so horrific, let alone consider it). At this point, the two had stopped walking and stood in the middle of the path with the moon creating a spotlight for them.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I said it was adorable,” the other stated matter of factly. A stream of indignant noises spewed from Charles as he tried to process the fact.

“There’s _everything_ to be embarrassed about!” he exclaimed, hiding his face with his hands. “Oh, I can’t even look you in the eye anymore, how mortifying.”

“You’re being dramatic, Charles,” Erik insisted. “It was only one time.”

“Really? Was it _really_?” said the telepath, voice muffled by his palms. “Promise me you won’t tell Raven about this.”

“I won’t.”

“Cross your heart?”

“Are you a child?”

 

Charles finally stopped hiding after a lot of convincing on Erik’s part and the two were able to return to their stroll. The telepath’s cheeks were still as pink as they were before, as though the chilly air had permanently stained them to his face. The look made Charles appear all the more innocent and Erik couldn’t resist a fond smile. The shorter man noticed the sudden change in his expression but didn’t dare to read his mind to discover why. He had promised, after all, not to enter his mind without permission. But that didn’t stop his curiosity.

“So you finally spare me a smile tonight.”

Erik hummed a bit and another silence fell between them. This time, it was Charles who started to smile, realizing that he enjoyed it when they didn’t talk to each other just as much as when they did. And as the telepath faced forward, Erik glanced at him to admire his expression.

“‘When I saw you,’” the taller man began, gaining Charles’s attention. “‘I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.’”

Charles’s heart skipped a beat and his blush spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Instead, he projected a message of what he wanted to say into Erik’s mind. _I would not wish any companion in the world but you_. To conceal his embarrassment, Charles began to bellow the lyrics to Frank Sinatra’s “Fly Me To the Moon”, startling Erik.

“‘Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars,” he sang loudly, looking everywhere but at his companion.

Erik, still recovering by the sudden development, slowly began to smile, then chuckle before joining in on his obnoxious chanting. Their hands brushed against one another and soon their fingers intertwined as they strolled down the gravel path.


End file.
